Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward
Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward (極限脱出ADV 善人シボウデス ''Kyokugen Dasshutsu Adv: Zennin Shibō Desu, Extreme Escape Adventure: Good People Die) is the sequel to the game Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors and the second entry of the Zero Escape series. The game is developed by Chunsoft and is published by Spike and is released on the Nintendo 3DS and Playstation Vita. Virtue's Last Reward follows a new protagonist, Sigma and 8 others who have been kidnapped and are now players of a new version of the Nonary Game, the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition. Official Website: http://zendesu.chunsoft.jp/ History First unveiled at the 2011 Tokyo Game Show, the game has been confirmed to be developed by Chunsoft and Kotaro Uchikoshi, the same director of the previous game. The game is likely a parallel or a sequel to the events of Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors. This time, an entirely new group of 9 people have been selected to play the Nonary Game. Unlike its predecessor, however, Virtue's Last Reward will feature 3-dimensional figures and design, as well as different controls and layout. Famitsu cover http://www.famitsu.com/news/201108/25048970.html Retrieved on 2011-9-19 Later, this game was confirmed to have 24 endings total. Soon after the release of Virtue's Last Reward ''in Japan, Aksys Games announced the localization of the game under the new title, ''Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward. Virtue's Last Reward '' featured dual language support, with Japanese and English voiced dialogue. It was released in North America in October 23, 2012. Like its predecessor, if you pre order the game, you get a replica watch based on the watch the players wear. Characters There are actually more characters involved with the game although only the 9 players and the game's supervisor are listed here because of spoilers. * 'Sigma (Σ) シグマ Shiguma : An ordinary college student who has been abducted and thrown into the Nonary Game. Or is there more to it...? Sigma is a generally bright, honest young man, although he can be a little... inappropriate at times. He’s easily swayed by his emotions, which makes him a poor choice for a game about trust and betrayal. * Phi (Φ) ファイ Fai : Her cold intelligence comes across in her curt speech and no-nonsense attitude. Is she an ally? Or is she the enemy? * Dio ''ディオ '' Dio : A mysterious man with a singular sense of style. His comments are often insensitive or downright mean, although whether this comes from intentional malice or simple ignorance is unclear. * Tenmyouji ''天明寺 Tenmyoji '' : A stubborn, grumpy old man. He seems to have no patience and less trust for anyone in the group. * Quark ''クォーク Kuouku '' : A sweet and cheerful boy. His childlike curiosity and boundless energy hide an exceptionally clever and analytical mind. * Luna ルナ Runa : A kind and quietly intelligent young woman. She speaks softly, and always advocates for the most peaceful, optimistic solution. * Clover 四葉 Yotsuba '' : A slightly unpredictable young woman. Apparently this isn't her first rodeo. * 'Alice アリス Arisu'' : An exotic, focused, powerful woman. The reason behind her dislike for shirts is unknown. * K K '' : A mysterious man in a suit of what appears to be armor. His face is hidden by a mask, and no one knows his name or his age - not even him. * 'Zero III '''ゼロ３世 Zero 3 : An artificial intelligence that has been tasked with making sure the Nonary Game runs smoothly. Is his master among the nine participants?! Debut Trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IxuKTk7VXRs Promotional Anime Episode English version : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4h4xPoe4w1g Japanese version : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBlIgT4lFjg Gallery File:Zennin Shiboudes JP PSVita cover.jpg | PS Vita cover New bracelet.jpg | The new bracelet design New_logo.jpg| The Japanese title of Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward References